


deciphered

by hoeneymilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Racing, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drift Racing, F/M, Fast Cars, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Inspired by Tokyo Drift, Minor Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru Has Issues, References to Drugs, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeneymilktea/pseuds/hoeneymilktea
Summary: (in revision)Your cousin, Hajime Iwaizumi — who you haven't seen in a long time, invited you to support him in the largest street racing event in Tokyo. He told you he was a part of the Seijoh Brawlers, one of the top five notorious gangs affiliated with the underground street racing scene. Once he introduced you to his leader, Tooru Oikawa, a.k.a. Cypher — your interest piqued, curiously wanting to understand the true meaning behind his alleged nickname.(Haikyuu!! Street Racing AU in which Oikawa has past affiliations with a yakuza group in Osaka)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 9262
Collections: HaikyuuBrainRot, The Deciphered Universe Collection, haikyu





	deciphered

Currently, it has been my decision to take off the original first chapter on all platforms as it heavily stereotyped and misrepresented the Hispanic/Latine Community and sexualized the Spanish language. To fix my stupid and ignorant mistakes, I will be heavily revising the first chapter to not include any of those aspects anymore and stick to street racing and Oikawa's past affiliation with the yakuza.

While revising, I also realized how much of a creep and an asshole I made Oikawa, and so I will be changing how I portray his character in this fanfic as well. I have rewritten every paragraph in the first chapter, which basically means I have updated the story to match my current writing style and that the first chapter of the fanfic will have a completely different tone and mood. All the original elements are still there though — the racing, the haikyuu teams as car club gangs, the police chase, the slow dancing, etc. That will still be there and the original theme of the plot will still remain.

The things that will change are the way I portray Oikawa's behavior and attitude (more respectful towards the reader), the pet name Kuroo says (I removed Shawty and replaced it with Hon/Honey), Iwaizumi will no longer "sell" the reader to Oikawa (a.k.a. the reader will make all the important decisions for herself), and a few aspects of the smut (it will still be there, the descriptions and some of the positions and dialogue will change). And of course, there will be no incorporations of the Spanish language, no incorporations of sexualized Spanish pet names (I deeply apologize for doing this and tagging it that way, I feel so utterly ashamed for ever doing it), and no incorporations of Argentina/Latin America, as I have completely removed it from the plot of the fanfic.

I never want to take away a fanfic that others enjoyed and loved, but I also do not want to have something out there that misrepresents and offends an entire community of people. To make a compromise, I will revise the fanfic and post only the first chapter (only on AO3). It is with my decision to not post the other five chapters anymore, just only the first, as deciphered was always intended to only be a oneshot. In the meantime, I will leave the vessel for this fanfic open while I revise.


End file.
